


潜规则

by MrMorningStar66



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartender!Erik Killmonger, Bottom Erik Killmonger, First Time Bottoming, Gay!T'Challa, Love at First Sight, M/M, Porn Making, T'Challa and Erik are Not Related, bi!Erik
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMorningStar66/pseuds/MrMorningStar66
Summary: 设定：gay导演T’Challa/bi GV演员兼调酒师Erik（斜线有意义）过去：猿豹，T’Challa受 提及Erik/OMC（白人） Erik攻 提及，Erik/Nakia提及





	潜规则

**Author's Note:**

> 想看的设定自己动手丰衣足食hhhh

“你还在睡？起来了，我们今天有新戏拍了，”

“唔？”白皮肤的男孩从雪白的床单里抬起头，又放了回去，“好，我知道了，大导演。”

“对了，今天我和谁演啊？”俩人在去片场的路上，“公司指名要Killmonger，和你配戏。”

“就是那个Killmonger？”

“怎么，你知道他？”

“嗯，听说是个直男，有女朋友，伤了无数人，特别是男孩子的心。”

“你怕也伤心？不行，我去争取换人。”

“不用，我不会的，T’Challa，我可有喜欢的人了，他就在我身边。”

“oh，不好意思，你不是我喜欢的类型。”

“嗯……”

“桌子上了流程，你看了么？Dean”

“不就是上床么？我看了。都在这里这里呢。”那个叫做Dean的男孩指了指心脏的位置。

“拍完之后，你有什么打算吗，T’Challa”

“我和Nakia有个约会。”

“你又不是直男……”

“就不可以约会了吗？”

车到了片场，在一幢公寓大楼里，T’Challa率先从车里出来，Dean跟在了后面。

房间里人不多，除了必要的摄影师外，都会离开去到另一个房间。

那男人穿着迷彩服的裤子，一件紧身蓝色衬衫和旁边的人聊天，笑起来还有酒窝，光是一个侧脸就让T’Challa走不动路了。

“他是？”

“他就是Killmonger啊，我其实看过不少他拍的片子呢，听说他只做攻呢！”

直男那他大概没机会了，T’Challa想，但是他笑着和周围人聊天，隐隐约约的金牙还有酒窝，几乎能让人醉在里面，那吸引力是致命的。

“喂！T’Challa，想什么呢？”Dean转过身看着一动不动定在那里的T’Challa，而T’Challa则盯着Erik一个劲地看，Dean也顺着视线看了过去，“别想了，如果你嫉妒我，T’Challa，那我做导演，你去和他拍吧！”Dean一脸坏笑的对T’Challa说。

“嗯，嗯？你说什么？别开玩笑，说不定我真会这么做。”T’Challa这句话说的一脸认真，让Dean脸上的笑容凝固在了那里，“我开玩笑的，我暂时还没有下海的想法。”看着Dean的表情，T’Challa笑了起来。Dean也跟着苦笑起来。

“有什么开心的事，要分享一下吗？”Erik走了过来加入了他们。

“你好，我是Dean。”

“Dean你好，Erik Stevens。”Erik转过头看着眼神有些避闪的T’Challa，“你就是导演T’Challa？”

“是，Erik，我知道你是谁。”

“行，大导演，我们什么时间开始？”

T’Challa终于反应过来，他们还有个片子要拍，副导演也迎了过来。

T’Challa坐在监视器后的长沙发上，监视器旁的桌子上还有些裸体杂志，Dean在床边坐着等，而Erik却一屁股坐在了T’Challa旁边，拿起杂志看了起来，手还隔着裤子揉搓了起来，T’Challa可以感觉的到Erik身上散发出来的热气，眼睛余光瞟着Erik在动作的手。

“为什么来拍GV？”T’Challa不禁好奇的问，Erik的手停顿了一下，“钱，GV赚的多。”这都是真话，“那他们如果想要你做下面的那个呢？”

“我会杀了他们。”Erik说的表情狰狞，吓了T’Challa一跳，几乎以为Erik真的会去这么做，突然Erik笑了起来，“我开玩笑了，我可以不接！”T’Challa隐约可以看见那俩颗金牙，想舔上去是什么感觉，压根忘了Erik在说什么。

“好。”

Erik拍GV就是为了赚钱，从小在贫民窟长大的黑人，知道生活的不易，他到不介意他操的是男还是女孩，毕竟都是个给个洞去操。对他来说，就是完成个任务，拿到钱，就这么简单，他也不会给对方口，扩张他还是会帮忙的，要不很难在约到片子了。

出生在富人家的T’Challa，但不能说他不知道生活的艰辛，生活锻炼了他。当初因为爱上了仇家的儿子，而被断了经济来源，靠着妹妹偷偷的接济是远远不够的，他学的是导演，当他前男友带他进了GV行业后，便做起了导演，签了公司，目前收入生活稳定无忧。

副导演撞一了下T’Challa，“在想什么呢，我们开始吧。”T’Challa点了点头，全都保持了安静，该出去的人也都出去了。

监视器里，Erik笑着走向坐在床上的Dean，但T’Challa可以看出来他的笑意没有达到眼底，Dean从床上站了起来，和Erik接吻，然后倒回床上，互相脱衣服，嘴里说着情话，像极了被偷拍的小情侣。T’Challa嘴里有些不是滋味，他们表现急躁的险些撕了对方的衣服，他们位置对调，Dean慢慢的下滑，用嘴叼住Erik的裤子拉链，一边下拉一边往上看。Erik瞪着天花板，大口的换着气，当Dean把他含在嘴里的时候。

“yes！”Erik用气音说，“停下！我想操你！”Erik推开Dean的头，对他说。

光看着Erik，T’Challa就觉得他的裤子有点紧。监控器里已经开始了活塞运动。明明Dean的哭喊声盖过了Erik的呼吸声，可T’Challa只听见了Erik沉重的呼吸声，看着Erik上下起伏的后背，T’Challa不得不拿了本杂志，遮住了腿间的凸起。

对于Erik来说就轻松许多，按照流程来，还有身下人的配合。

中场休息的时候，Erik换掉原本的避孕套，光着身子坐回了沙发上，坐在了T’Challa身边，这对T’Challa的刺激极大了。T’Challa递过毛巾给他，他接过毛巾擦了擦身上又放到了一旁。

“你…不…”T’Challa红着脸结结巴巴的说。

“不！我习惯自由。”Erik打断了T’Challa要说的话，“你也喜欢这本杂志？”

T’Challa低头看了眼杂志封面，上面的裸女似乎在嘲笑他不够大胆，他才没有……他只是见到喜欢的人太紧张了而已。

“我……”Erik再次没等到T’Challa说完，便伸出手拿走了杂志，T’Challa徒劳的想盖住。

“哇哦，兄弟。”Erik惊讶的看着那鼓包说，“所以你是gay？”

“这么明显啊……”T’Challa有些窘迫的说。

“那你和”Erik抬了抬下巴对着去厕所刚回来的Dean说，“那他是你男朋友？你们早上一起来的。”

“不是，只是室友。”

Erik低头笑了笑，“这样啊。”

“好了，我们继续。”副导演看着在发呆的正牌导演，决定把那位让导演走神的人叫走。

“帮忙接着拍，我需要去趟厕所。”T’Challa争取让自己走路姿势正常一点，连走的时候拍了拍副导演的肩。

监控器里黑白相交，但T’Challa看不见Dean的表情有多么诱人，他的眼里只有Erik的后腰和长腿，想象着他们可以做的事情。

等T’Challa从厕所回来，片子已经基本拍完了，Dean去了浴室清洗，Erik还躺在床上，被单下的阴影令人遐想，长腿交叉慵懒放松的放着，胸膛还在上下起伏着，他看到T’Challa回来，冲着他眨了眨眼。

“T’Challa？咱们可以走了吗？”Dean从T’Challa身后走进来。

“嗯。”说话间Erik从床上起来伸了个懒腰，活像只豹子。T’Challa嘴上回答了，但腿依旧不肯动，Dean戳了一下他，小声的在T’Challa耳边说，“你也想被他操？他技术不错值得试试。”T’Challa推了一把Dean，“走了”耳尖都是红色。

====

没拍片的间隙，T’Challa会去找Erik的片子看，的却如Dean所说的Erik一直都是上面的那位。

“喂？Nakia？怎么了？好，我马上就到。”当T’Challa在构思接下来的工作的时候，电话响了，是Nakia打过来的，让他过来一趟。

到了咖啡厅，Nakia坐在那里，旁边是Erik…T’Challa差点撞上玻璃门，Erik和Nakia坐在一起，“你就是Nakia说的朋友？”

“Hey，Nakia？”T’Challa走了过去，Nakia从Erik怀里抬起头，“Hi，T’Challa，你最近还好吗？”

“我不错，谢谢。”

“我点了你最喜欢的草莓奶昔，”Nakia说，“你确定吗？”，她顿了顿，“毕竟你为他付出了一切，你能说放弃就放弃？”

T’Challa看了眼Erik，脸色不是很好看，Nakia察觉到气氛不对，“好好好，咱们不说这个了。”

“那是我的选择，Nakia，我不后悔。”T’Challa回答了她。

Nakia伸手抓住了T’Challa的手，T’Challa抬头和Erik对视了一下，Erik亲了下Nakia的额头，被Nakia推开了，“亲爱的，你们不认识一下？”

“不好意思，T’Challa，我抢了你最爱的女孩。”T’Challa苦笑了一下，点了点头，Erik继续说，“这是我的电话，咱们交个朋友。”  
T’Challa递出他的电话号码卡片，手还在抖着，Erik无意的划过T’Challa的手背，T’Challa的心跳漏了一拍。

====

几个月，T’Challa没在见过Erik，他还在拍片，他也看到Erik的新片，但是他们没能再见到。先看不下去的是Dean，“走，我带你去个地方。”他们拍完片回到家，T’Challa自从见过Erik就开始魂不守舍，“你也成了他们中的一位了么？”T’Challa知道Dean是什么意思。

“但是他是不一样的”

“你对我说M’Baku的时候也是这样的，你为何一定在一棵树上吊死，你们又没有联系了。”

T’Challa沉默了，他知道Dean说的没错。

一路上无言，他们没去他们通常去的gay吧，而是去了个建在海边的酒吧，很安静大家压低声音小声交谈着，空气中是悠扬的钢琴声。T’Challa却第一眼就看见站在吧台后面穿着粉红色衬衫，腰间系着黑色的围裙的Erik，Dean顺着T’Challa的视线看过去，“咱们换个地方？”Dean建议到。

T’Challa摇了摇头，向着吧台走过去。

“玫瑰就该献给像你这样的美人，加上这位先生的‘deep sea echo’才是绝配。”

Dean没想过Erik会在这里工作，他只是知道这里环境好，为T’Challa换换心情。

Erik抬头看到走过来的T’Challa，“Hey，兄弟”，“要喝点什么吗？”

“你还在这里工作？”Dean问道。

“这叫做生存，小朋友。”Erik说这声音里带着嘲讽。

“你最拿手的就好了。”T’Challa建议到。

Erik点了点头，手上开始了动作，衬衫正好的撑起来，嘴角带着好看的弧度，下面露出卡其色的短裤，刚好到膝盖。

Erik知道T’Challa在打量着自己，勾了勾嘴角。T’Challa穿的白衬衫，黑皮裤，加上个风衣。

“你风衣挺好看的，宝格丽？”

“是。”T’Challa看着他把彩色的酒水放在吧台。

Dean拿起酒走到桌边，而T’Challa却没动，斜倚在吧台，看着Erik给别人调酒，很好看T’Challa觉得他看不够，好想让你只给我一个人调酒。

Erik看着他笑了笑，他是不是把他想的说出去了？这下有些尴尬，T’Challa拿起酒喝了起来。

“我这就换班了，带上你的小朋友一起去吃个夜宵，我请，你去吗？”

“你是在约我去约会吗？”

“随便你怎么说。”Erik结束了，拿起了他的牛仔外套，“走吗？”

“你为什么觉得我会答应去？”Dean说。

“你不去？”Erik问，“那我和T’Challa走了。”

“去！怎么不去！”Dean。

Erik带他们去了个土耳其的餐厅，“他们的卷饼做的是一流的！你们应该尝一下。”Erik用手拿起饼就往嘴里塞。对面俩个人，拿着刀叉慢慢的切着吃，吃的优雅……

“你在酒吧上班，不喝酒？”看着Erik灌着啤酒，“上班，不喝酒。”

“你和Nakia最近怎么样了？”T’Challa拿起纸巾擦了擦嘴。

“我们分手了，不合适。”

中途T’Challa去上了个厕所，“你不喜欢他，就不要招惹他！”Dean说。

“谁说我不喜欢，我喜欢所有好看的人事物。”

“那请别伤害他。”

Erik用手抹了下嘴，嗤笑了他一声，“怎么会。”，Erik晃着酒杯。

“你们聊的开心？”T’Challa从厕所回来了，“是”Erik抬头回答，Dean一言不发的低头吃东西。

“一会儿，我送你回家？”T’Challa问Erik。

“行，离这里不远。谢了”

直到Erik的身影消失在电梯里，T’Challa才出动车离开。

一路上T’Challa都保持着微笑，“我劝你不要陷得太深，别是另一个M’Baku”

“不用担心，我自由分寸。”其实Erik没有风评的那么坏，他就是个缺爱的孩子，将自己用厚厚的外壳包裹起来，不让外人窥探到他内心，而T’Challa见到了那个孩子。

====  
“给我来一杯‘deep sea echo’”T’Challa隔三差五的去Erik酒吧坐坐，因为他们在公司基本见不着。

“它的后劲大。”Erik虽嘴上这么说还是开始了动作，干净利落十分好看，“我准备离开那行了，做个调酒师挺不错的。”

“你哪里学的调酒？”

“网上，才怪……当然在学校，一边打工一边上学，像大多数人一样。”Erik看了眼T’Challa，“你大概不是大多数人吧。”T’Challa低下了头，笑了笑抿了口酒。

“一会我送你回家？”Erik附身在T’Challa耳边说，T’Challa僵在了吧台边上。

“好……”

=====

“你现在一个人在家?”当T'Challa问他要不要上去坐一会儿的时候, Erik问道,“我把那个房间租出去了,这房子我自己买的我一个人住”

“带路吧。”

还没进门俩个人就纠缠到了一起, “我以为你不想,”嘴唇狠狠的撞到了一起,嘴里都能尝到了血腥味。

“谁说我不想,T'Challa.”

俩个人相互脱着衣服,嘴也不闲着,Erik咬着的T'Challa肩膀上的肉.

“等等,我以为你是直男…”

“我不是”Erik拉开他们间的距离然后又扑了上去, “双性恋”

T'Challa在前面拉着Erik的手,进了卧室.Erik倒在了床上,拉着T'Challa一起,T'Challa在Erik身上撑着看着他,“你是认真的?不是,在完成任务?”

“嗯!闭嘴!T’Challa, 别破坏气氛.”Erik支起上身,一只手向下将俩个人的阳具抓在一起相互蹭,“嗯,哈.”T'Challa呻吟进了Erik的嘴巴里.另一只手抓在了T'Challa的后颈.

T'Challa忍不住向下蹭,把自己努力的塞进Erik的手里.“别急,T’Challa. ”Erik将T'Challa从自己身上推开,T'Challa翻身躺下去,张开了腿,同时递给他了安全套和润滑剂.Erik把他的腿合了起来,看着T'Challa疑问的表情,Erik笑了笑,把T'Challa拉起了来, “你来吧.”

“你不是只做攻吗?”T'Challa问他.

“我只是不想他们特写我的屁股,但是你,T'Challa,少废话!趁我还没后悔之前,快点!”Erik把T'Challa塞给他的塞了回去.

转过身,背朝上,支起了膝盖,把自己的屁股往T'Challa的方向递过去.“别让我说第二遍!”T'Challa撕开了包装替自己套上,手上涂上了润滑剂,在Erik的穴口打转.

“嗯…唔…”手指突破了防线慢慢的前进.

“你能狠一点吗?不行,我来!”

“Erik,我不想你受伤,你的第一次,我想你舒服.”

“好吧…”Erik扭动了下腰,想要催促他,被T'Challa啪的一下打了一下.”

“别心急!学会享受!”

“你TM再不来,我就要上你了!”Erik说着想翻身合拢腿,被T'Challa压了下去, “这当初是你要求的,现在太晚了!”

“Fuck.”Erik咒骂了起来.

其实T'Challa也有不耐烦,指尖湿热紧致的触感和身下他肖想了几个月的身体的触感,但他还是耐下性子,只因为Erik是第一次,结果他还不领情…T'Challa也不多说,抽出了自己的手指,扶住换上了自己的阳具,慢慢的压了进去.

“嘶……哈…唔,T’Challa”Erik伸手向后勾,同时主动往后坐, “嗯…”Erik的屁股感到T'Challa的大腿.

“你没事的,Erik,放松,放松.”T'Challa的一只手抚摸着Erik的腰线,另一只手在帮Erik,虎口挤压着龟头. “嗯……T'Challa! T!” Erik被撞得不停的往前冲,T'Challa俯下身,在Erik的脖子上轻咬,Erik配合的偏了偏头, “我从看到你第一天起,就想这么做了,其实反过来也可以,只要是你!”

“你TM…唔…”Erik刚张嘴想说些什么,T'Challa就用嘴把他的嘴给堵上了,腰在小幅度的摆动,Erik的体内滚烫的紧紧的包住了他.

身下的人做了与他当初一样的选择,甘愿让他上,他不会辜负他的,他愿意用一世去软化他,照顾他,until death do them apart!

“哈…别…T…T'Challa!停下!停下!我要不行了!”Erik感觉到T'Challa戳中了他体内的一个点,快感一阵阵的直冲他的大脑,整个人都颤抖了起来,T'Challa替他撸动的速度加快了,Erik胡乱的抓着T'Challa的胳膊,但并没有使劲.

T'Challa停了下来,温柔的问他,怎么了?

“Just keep fucking moving!”(TM的继续动!)Erik伸手抓过了脑袋边上的枕头,咬了上去.整个身体紧绷的起来,然后彻底的放松了.T'Challa把手收了回去,抽过纸巾擦了擦,然后用鼻子拱了拱Erik的后颈,一寸寸的亲下来,直到他够不到.

“T'Challa!”

“嗯?”T'Challa看着身下人汗湿的脸,还有辫子,亲了下额头,下身继续不温不火的慢慢动,但每次都正好碰到Erik的那一点, “我爱你,T'Challa.”Erik的声音几乎被枕头堵住,但是T'Challa还是听清了.

T'Challa突然加速, “嗯…嗯…”Erik小声的咬着枕头哼了俩下.然后挣扎了起来,手肘狠狠的击向T'Challa的肋骨,被T'Challa抓住按在了他自己的头顶.

Erik被操进了床垫里,他尝试撑起膝盖,结果T'Challa将他的腿摆的更开, “Fuck you, T'Challa”Erik咬着枕头直摇头, “为了我,Erik.”

“我不行!T!”

T'Challa笑了起带着全身都在抖动,还有Erik体内的那一部分, “我也爱你,Erik.”

“Erik,想求我吗?”

“Hell, No!”

“那一会别让我停下来,那没用的.”

“嗯?”Erik没听懂T'Challa的意思,他的大脑里一片浆糊.

T'Challa整个抽了出来,然后使劲的插了进去,确保每次都捅到Erik的前列腺那一点上,反复了几次.然后开始大开大合的操他.

“Fuck!!!!!!”

“停下!T’Challa!停下!”Erik伸出一只手推着T'Challa,想要他停下,一只手还被T'Challa压在头顶,动弹不得.他想扭着腰脱离掌控,但起了反作用.

“求你!T'Challa停下!”

“我说过,别求我,没用”

“呃嗯…T…T…”T'Challa听出了Erik的哭腔.

T'Challa加速然后停了下来,深呼吸着,Erik的身体还在抖.

“怎么了?Erik”

结束了,T'Challa抽了出来,松开了手,系上了用过的安全套扔进了垃圾桶,Erik还保持着被操开了的姿势躺在那里一动不动,T'Challa想把他翻过来,但他使劲不肯翻过身.最终,Erik放弃了抵抗,翻了过去.枕头是湿的是正常的,可床单上也湿了一片…

“你…”T'Challa瞠目结舌的不知道怎么说,正常说他应该感到骄傲,没有男人操到自己的爱人失禁,不觉得完成了什么的…

“别看!”Erik愤怒的抓起枕头扔了过去,而T'Challa反射性的抓住了枕头,抱在怀里愣愣的看着他.看着他颤抖的起身,腿不听使唤的在抖,才反应过来去帮他,但被Erik一把推开.

“不用你帮,我自己来.”说完这句话Erik就想咬掉自己的舌头,站都站不稳怎么自己来,当然T'Challa并没有理会Erik的自己来的请求,扶着他往浴室里走.

=====

“关于那个你想我只给你一个人调酒的愿望,我同意了.”Erik顿了顿“我明天就去公司请辞,你呢?继续拍GV?”

“我已经辞职了.”

“接下来没有什么打算?”

“有,和你共度一生的打算.”

===The End===


End file.
